Potion Mayhem
by Prongs85
Summary: Harry tries a love potion to attract a girl, with Ron's help. But it goes wrong, and then chaos follows...who will help him out of it?


**Disclaimer: **I not own Harry Potter, or HBP would have been different.

**A/N: **My response to a challenge by Hermione's frog. I include the requirements here, so you can know them. Please, if you read, leave a review, t takes you moments and makes me happy.

**Requirements: **

Ok here is the idea. Harry is in love with Hermione, or possibly a different girl. In order to get the girl, Harry asks one of his friends to help him brew a love potion (despite the fact that it is breaking the rules ;P). Unfortunately it goes very wrong.

Here are the rules:  
Must end H/Hr  
Doesn't have to start H/Hr  
When the love potion goes wrong, it makes every _female_ in the school fall in love with Harry.  
Hermione _must not_ be effected by the potion.  
Hermione helps Harry escape the rampaging girls and helps reverse the spell.

**Potion Mayhem**

It was a morning like many others in Hogwarts Castle, where a wizard like no other was coped up in the early hours of the day in the library, surrounded by Potions books.

That was where is best friend Ron Weasley found him a couple hours later.

"Harry, are you going to come down for breakfast, or you prefer to stay here like the last three days?" the redhead asked.

"You go, I think I've found something here"

"As you wish" the other boy said, rolling his eyes and leaving.

Twenty minutes later, he was back with a big basket.

"Since you won't come down, I brought breakfast here" Ron said proudly. "It's really helpful to have a couple of House Elves from the kitchens like friends" he added then munching on a sausage.

Harry grinned. "If Hermione hears you, you'll be in trouble. And we both will if Madam Pince spots us eating here. Let's go to the Room of Requirements"

So they did.

"Speaking of Hermione, are you still sure you want to do this without her, Harry?"

"Yes, I am, Ron. How many times are you going to ask me?" the raven haired wizard said, rolling his eyes.

"Harry, love potions are highly illegal. There is a reason why she would not let you do this. You risk to end expelled, and even in Azkaban, if you're discovered"

Harry stopped in his tracks.

"Ron, we already spoke before about this. This is my only chance to get Caroline. Why else would she look twice at a wizard like me? She can have whoever she wants, she's absolutely gorgeous, smart, is even fun to be around" Harry said with dreamy eyes.

Caroline Ratcher was a seventh year Ravenclaw that had been transferred from Beauxbatons. She was English as heritage, but born in France, since her parents had transferred there for work for years, and now were back to England.

As Harry had pointed out, she was really beautiful, with blonde long locks that fell smoothly on her shoulders, blue eyes, a pretty face, and an hot body, with long legs, slim figure and a pretty well endowed chest.. The typical girl every teenage boy would fall for.

Being that she was in Ravenclaw, she was surely smart, but not a bookworm like Hermione used to be.

Ron sighed.

"Listen, I'm not good at potions, so if you want to do that, I'm not the best person to help you. But Ginny does pretty well, maybe she could be useful"

"No, Ginny is Hermione's best friend. First thing she would do would be to tell her, and we can't risk that. Give me some more time to decide which one I want to try first, then we will decide with who we will brew it"

So, while eating the things Ron had brought him, Harry hid the books in the Room of Requirements to go and read them more later, then they headed to Transfiguration.

They arrived just in time, and Hermione scowled at them.

"Where have the two of you been? You almost missed the start of the lesson! We have N.E.W.T.s in a few months, for Merlin's sake!"

She was right. Being seventh year themselves, and since they were in the first days of February, they would have to focus on exams soon.

They sat quietly near her, and Professor McGonagall entered, so they did not need to respond her answer.

All day, however, she was pissed at them, and barely spoke to the two boys. After the last lesson, Harry disappeared into the Room of Requirements to read some more.

At late night, he exited with a big grin on his face. He had found the potion he needed.

However, they needed to hurry. In a few days it would be Valentine's Day and the book said the potion had effect only if taken on that.

He went to his Head Boy room, just to be intercepted by Hermione. She was Head Girl after all, so she had access to their little common room, and was waiting for him.

"Hermione!" he said, not expecting her to be still up.

"Hi, Harry. Where have you been?" she asked casually, not raising her eyes from her book.

"I…went for a walk"

She sighed, closing the book and looking at him.

"Harry, I'm not stupid. I've noticed how you look at Caroline, and I know what you're planning to do. You're of age now, Harry. I will not tell you what you should or not should do, you're mature enough to know it yourself. But, I will not help you either, and I do not think it is a wise idea" she said, not even looking at him, her tone sad.

She walked into her room, her disappointment in him clear.

He sat there, in front of the small fireplace.

"What does she care, if I use love potions? Why should she be disappointed if I do that? It's not her business after all" he thought angrily, although he knew deep in his heart that she was right.

But that did not move him from wanting to complete his plan.

From the next day, he and Ron, since Ginny had refused to help and no one else seemed appropriate, closed themselves in the Room of Requirements at night, after dinner, to brew the "Sudden Love Potion".

They first snuck into Snape's storeroom to grab some ingredients, like Veela hair and mermaid heartstring, then added them to the bubbling cauldron.

Every night they would need to stir it clockwise for an hour, and counter-clockwise for half an hour. However, the night before Valentine's Harry could not go, since he had to do detention with Snape as punishment.

That day, in classroom, Malfoy kept sending him fake Valentine's, as the git had found out about Harry's crush on Caroline.

Harry had retorted hexing him, but as usual he got busted, while Malfoy was thought innocent.

So, he had asked Ron to go and do the usual stirring in his place. The redhead had agreed, so Harry was sure everything would be okay.

Only, that night Ron had eaten maybe a bit too much, and sleep started taking him, so he did not stir it counter-clockwise. He had fallen asleep before he could.

When he woke up, he was so sleepy he forgot to do that, and went to bed.

Next morning, Harry went to insert the last ingredient, that he had been able to take from Snape's office the night before. It was Unicorn horn powder, and he let it fall into the cauldron.

Immediately the raven haired wizard understood something was wrong, as the potion turned green and not the blue it should, but before Harry could do a thing about it, it exploded, bathing him.

Since it did not smell, he took it away with few flicks of his wand, and went to search for Ron and tell him a piece of his mind. The potion was ruined, and he would not be able to use it on Caroline for another year.

Since they would leave Hogwarts in months, he would never be able to use that on her, and he would need to use another, less powerful.

However, he never reached Ron, because on his way toward Gryffindor Tower, he met just the girl he was thinking about, and she walked toward him.

His heart stopped, and he held his breath, but then her expression softened.

"Hi, Harry. I was wondering if maybe you would like to go to Hogsmeade together, today?" she said, touching his arm.

He grinned stupidly.

Maybe the potion had worked, after all.

Then, he nodded. "Yes, I would love to"

"Very well. Shall we go, then?" she said, taking his hand.

"Well, yes, just let me alert Ron and Hermione so they know where I am…"

"Oh, come on. They are not your parents, although Granger has a pretty motherly attitude toward you, doesn't she?" the girl said, giggling and linking arms with him.

Harry shrugged. "Yes, I guess you're right. Besides, they will be at the village too, so maybe we can meet them there"

So they walked toward the village, oblivious to the murderous glances Caroline was receiving from the other girls.

Once there, they window-shopped for some time, till she led him toward the Shrieking Shack.

"Here we will be far from the crowd" she said, once they were away from the inhabited part of the village. Then, she led them to some rocks, vanished the snow, and conjuring a blanket sat there, patting the spot near her.

Harry eagerly reached her, and draped an arm around her shoulders. She sighed contentedly, and rested her head on his shoulder.

They sat there, chatting, till she surprised him capturing his lips with her own.

He eagerly kissed her back, and probed her mouth with his tongue. She gave him access, and moaned softly when their tongues met.

A full snogging ensued, after which both sat, panting, their lips swollen.

"Fancy something hot to drink?" Harry suggested and when she nodded he led her to Madam Puddifoot's.

There they shared an hot chocolate and some pastries.

When the time of going back to the castle came, they spotted Ron and Hermione walking back too.

"OY! Ron, Hermione!" Harry called to them, waving his free hand, as the other was holding Caroline's.

"Hey, Harry! We wondered where you had been all day, but I see you have company" Ron said winking at him, and so the four walked back to the castle together. Hermione tried to be civil to the other girl, although knowing how Harry had got her made her angry. However, it was not the only reason she was angry, and sad.

"Do you mind if I accompany Caroline to her dorm?" Harry asked once there.

"No way, you go, we will wait for you in the our common room" Hermione said, smiling politely.

So they parted, and once in front of Ravenclaw common room entrance, Caroline stopped.

"Thanks for the wonderful day, Harry" she said. Then, she slowly leaned in, and sweetly kissed him.

When they parted, a dreamy look still in his eyes, Harry slipped into one of the special corridors he and Hermione were able to use, and reached the Head Quarters in far less time than doing the whole trip around the castle.

Once there, he gave the password to the picture, "Library and Snitches", then stepped into the room.

Sitting on the couch and grabbing a Butterbeer, he sighed.

"I see your plan worked then" Hermione said, smiling and trying to hide her real feelings on the issue.

"Hermione, I know you do not approve, so please, don't fake to be ok with this" Harry said. "However, yes, I think it worked"

Ron sipped on his Butterbeer.

"So, what have you guys done today?" Harry asked then.

"Oh, I met with Luna, and we passed the morning together, but then at lunch we met with Ginny, Dean, Hermione and Terry Boot at the Three Broomsticks"

After some chatting, they headed to dinner, and here Harry started to notice something was off. All the girls looked at him, even the Slytherin ones.

He however did not mull on the thought, and sat in the middle of his friends, filling his plate. They ate quietly, then Harry left to do his rounds, while his friends went back to Gryffindor Tower.

Till midnight everything was peaceful in the castle, but then Harry spotted a shadow moving in one corridor.

Taking his wand, he quickened his pace, and released his breath when he saw it was just a fifth year girl.

"Tania, what are you doing out of bed at this hour?" he asked to the fellow Gryffindor. "Go back to the tower and for this time I will not take points"

The girl looked at him dreamily, then laced her arms around his neck and before he could push her away she pressed her lips hard on his mouth, then ran away.

"What the hell was that about?" he asked himself, continuing his rounds.

Once he got back to their common room, he found Hermione again up studying.

"Hermione, you can't stay up all days till the wee hours reading" he said.

She tiredly wiped her eyes, and his resolve to tell her about the encounter in the corridors vanished, seeing how much she was already tired.

"Maybe tomorrow" he thought.

"Thanks for looking out for me, Harry. Yes, I think I'll go to bed now" she said, and stood up to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Good night" she said, walking up to her room.

He stood there, touching the spot she had kissed. After some time, he shook himself, and headed to bed.

Next day, mayhem started to break.

Everywhere he would go, girls would follow him. He had to use all the special corridors he knew to get to Potions in time, and sat near Hermione out of breath.

"What have you done?" she asked, seeing him all worked up.

"Don't ask" he said brusquely, taking out his things. He was angry at Ron, as he had guessed the potion had gone wrong and the girls chasing him were an effect of it. However, both because Snape entered the room, and because he would not admit the potion had gone wrong in front of Hermione, he let it slip for the moment.

However, Hermione found out pretty soon what was going on when Pansy Parkinson blew her cauldron, as she was too distracted looking adoringly at Harry.

She rolled her eyes, and sighed.

"What?" Harry asked.

"The potion's gone wrong, isn't it?" she said while Snape was turned.

"Later" he mouthed to her, resuming his work. He would not add losing points to his bad start of the day.

While walking to Charms, Hermione had a prove of her guessing.

Some fourth year Hufflepuffs followed them giggling, much like girls did with Krum in fourth year.

She started laughing herself, realising what the potion ended up doing.

"What are you laughing for?" Harry snapped. "It's not funny. If this git that I have for a best friend did not mess the potion, this would not have happened" Harry said, glaring at Ron, who reddened.

"By the way, what did you do, Ron?" Harry asked angrily.

"Hem…I may have fallen asleep while stirring it, an forgot to end the task when I woke up"

Harry simply shook his head, stalking away from them and entering the classroom, where the girls could not reach him. That afternoon, however, the worst part was still to come.

He was Quidditch Captain, so after a long practice, in which he had to make Ginny pay attention times and times again, he stayed to practice some more, then headed to have a long hot shower.

Harry entered in the shower room, and while relaxing under the steaming water, he started feeling someone softly rubbing his back.

At first he leaned into the touch, but then it registered in his mind that no one was supposed to be there, even less rubbing his back in such a manner.

He turned just to find himself facing a naked girl, who he didn't even know, who winked at him and pulled him close.

After a moment of shock he managed to push her back and run away, hastily taking his things and heading for the castle.

There, he locked himself in the safety of the Head Quarters, waiting for Hermione to come. He needed her help.

He slumped into a couch, and closed his eyes, not believing what had happened down in the locker room.

Since he was overly tired for the long practice, he fell asleep, and was woken up by a soft touch. He was having nightmares of being tied and raped by some crazy girl, so he pushed whoever was touching him away, and snapped his eyes open, wand at the ready.

"Whoa!" Hermione said, standing up from the floor where he ahd pushed her, and rubbing her sore bottom. "Way to greet a friend, Potter" she said, sitting near him, scowling.

He took the wand away. "Sorry, Hermione" he said, then proceeded to tell her the events of the afternoon.

"I can't believe the nerve of her!" Hermione said angrily, her rage filled by jealousy too. See, she had harboured more than friendly feelings for Harry since two years now, although she had always restrained herself from acting on them.

She was sure Harry would never be interested in her, and his crush on Caroline confirmed that. That, however, did not keep her from wanting to strangle the girl who had dared to see what even she, one of his closest friends, had never seen. Harry naked.

The simple thought of seeing him naked made her blush, but Harry was too wrapped up in thinking what was he going to do about his problem to notice.

Suddenly she spoke.

"We need an antidote" and she grabbed his hand leading him to the library. The girls they met sent scathing looks her way, but she did not care at all. Once in her sanctuary, she started roaming through the shelves, searching for the right volumes.

Harry watched her breeze through books with natural ease, and placed his head on his hands, enjoying the show with a soft smile on his lips.

When she was done, she returned to the table he was sitting at.

"What?" she said, feeling self-conscious, when she noticed he was staring at her.

"Nothing. Just noticing how beautiful you are" he blurted out.

"Ok, now where did that come from?" he thought.

"Well, she _is_ beautiful" he reasoned, noticing her blush.

"You don't have to say that just because you're my friend, Harry" she said, starting to read quietly. Or, at least, faking to.

His words were embedded in her mind, pairing with what he had said in fifth year.

"_I do not think you're ugly"_

"Not pretty enough for you, either" she thought, biting back the tears that threatened to fill her eyes. "Focus, Hermione. Focus. You need to help him find an antidote, not mull over your hidden feelings for him" she scolded herself before really starting to read and take notes.

Harry did too, but now and then he would sneak a glance at her, and after some time stopped writing, admiring the soft glow the firelight gave her, and how she would twirl one lock of her hair around her finger, or nibble on her lower lip in concentration, or suck on the tip of her quill while reading.

Time passed, and their body needs took charge. Both of them fell asleep on the open books, Harry's hand on her cheek as he sleepily tried to tuck one tendril behind her ear.

Next morning he woke up first, and gently shook her awake.

"Mione, we need to get out before Madam Pince finds us" he whispered in her ear, tickling it with his warm breath.

Since it was a Sunday, they went to have a change of clothes, then to have breakfast. There, Harry saw Caroline, and walked toward her. She was, after all, his girlfriend.

He kissed her lightly, and Hermione's heart broke at seeing that, then they exchanged few words and he was back to Gryffindor table.

"Hermione, would you mind if we continued the research in the afternoon? I was thinking about going to Hogsmeade with Caroline…"

"Don't worry, Harry. Just go and enjoy yourself, we will work on it later" she said, smiling at him. She wanted the best for him, and if Caroline made him happy, who was she to object?

However, not having plans for the day herself, she read more on the antidotes. All day she stayed coped up in the library, and finally she found it.

Taking notes furiously, she then left to greet Harry back and tell him the news. However, when she reached their common room she noticed him sprayed on the couch, his clothes dishevelled.

"Harry! What happened?"

"A complete disaster. Me and Caroline got attacked by those crazy girls, and had to run back to the castle at lunch. She got a black eye and some minor bruises, I managed to escape their assault unscathed, apart for my clothes as they tried to keep me there pulling on them" he said showing her some rips in his robes.

She repaired them, then sat. "Harry, we're going to solve this. I stayed all day in the library, and found the proper antidote"

"This is wonderful news!" he said excited, "Although I am sorry you gave up a day in the village to find a solution to my problem"

"Oh, I would have not gone all the same, Ron was to meet with Luna, and I did not care for hanging around with Lavender and Parvati all day, thank you" she said, smiling. Then her expression turned serious. "However, Harry, brewing the antidote will take a month"

"A month?" he groaned. "I dunno if I can resist another month of this. They seem to grow more and more desperate and aggressive…"

"I and Ron will escort you to everyone of your classes, and he will guard you while you shower after Quidditch practices and matches. This can work, it's just a month" she said sympathetically.

"Ok. Well, let's get started with this, then" he said. All night they worked on the potion, and now and then their hands would brush, making them jump and blush.

Since Hermione was a more skilled potion-maker, often Harry would simply step back and watch her, wondering why hadn't he noticed before how pretty she had become.

Sure, she was not so well endowed in some places like other girls were, and maybe just an hint less slim, but her face was angelic, especially in the orange glow of the firelight. And, her hair was now far smoother than it used to be.

Unconsciously, he found himself reaching for it, and caught himself just mere inches from touching her head.

When they were done with the potion, they wished good night to each other, then Hermione walked up to her room. Before that, however, he pulled her back to him, and kissed her just on the corner of her mouth. "Good night, Hermione" he said softly. "And thanks for helping me out of this mess. Again, like you always do" he said, looking her straight in her eyes.

For some time, in her own room, the brown haired witch felt giddy, and could not sleep, touching over and over the spot he had kissed. In the adjacent room, Harry was lying on his bed, thinking about his female best friend in a way he should not. Especially since he had a girlfriend, after all.

The brewing of the antidote proceeded, and Hermione's plan to escort him everywhere seemed to work too. Two weeks passed without nothing more than girls following him around at far distance, fearful of Hermione's wrath.

In the meantime, Harry felt less and less attracted by Caroline, and found himself daydreaming about Hermione more often than he cared for. She was his best friend, and he would not risk their friendship over a possible romance.

Ron, who had noticed something change in his best mate, counselled him to make his move, but Harry stubbornly refused.

"It's not like we are sure this will work. What if it fails and we lose our friendship too? I can't risk that" he repeated to himself like a mantra, trying to avoid his instinct to kick in when he was alone with her, mostly when checking on the potion or so on.

However, little gestures did slip, like taking her hand while walking in the corridors, or draping an arm around her shoulders when studying together for the N.E.W.T.s, or tucking her hair behind her ear.

To an expert eye they would clearly show his falling, slow but unstoppable, for her, and soon he would not deny it anymore himself. For the moment, however, he had to face the other girls.

Even with his escorts, he was still alone in his rounds at times.

One of those nights, he never noticed someone coming behind him from a dark corridor, and pointing his wand at him.

He suddenly found himself pinned to the wall, unable to move.

His attacker came into view.

"Ginny" he said. "Come on, release me"

"Not so quickly, Harry. I want you, and now you can't escape me. I'll take you right here" Ron's sister said, flicking her wand once more, and stripping him to his boxers.

Then she flirtatiously caressed his face, moving down to his chest, and then placed her lips on his own. He did not respond to the kiss, so she stopped.

"You're not going to make this easy, are you?" she said, annoyed. Then, with another flick of her wand, a blue light engulfed him, and she kissed him again.

This time, although his brain shouted him to stay still, he kissed her back, and she grinned against his lips, moving her hands on his body. It was like she had triggered his instinct to take over.

Luckily for him, Ron had detention with McGonagall for turning late an essay in, and was passing there to go back to Gryffindor Tower.

He saw the scene, and disgusted at his own sister, stunned her, then released Harry from the sticking spell. With his own wand, after redressing, Harry nullified the lust spell she had placed on him.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I did not expect she would sink this low" Ron said, levitating her in front of them.

"It's not her, really. It's the potion. Hope the next few weeks will pass quietly, and then we will bring all back to normal" he sighed. "Ron, let's not tell this to Hermione, ok? She wouldn't be as forgiving…"

"If it is ok with you, for me it is fine" the redhead said.

They did tell their friend that he had been assaulted, but they did not tell who was to do that. Hermione decided to increase the escorts for the last two weeks before the potion was ready.

That did the trick, as incidents like that never happened again. That was, till last night before the potion was ready.

Hermione was accompanying him in his rounds, when beams of light departed from a dark corridor, and both of them were stunned.

"Bring him where we planned" a voice commanded.

"What about her?" another asked.

"Let's have some fun, and humiliate her" the first replied evilly.

Still unconscious, Hermione was stripped naked and left there, stuck to the wall with a red writing hanging over her head, "Have a go with me, I'm the Hogwarts whore", to be found by the first one to pass.

In the dungeons, Harry woke up dizzy, to find himself naked and bound, arms and legs wide.

"What did you do to Hermione?" he asked to Pansy Parkinson, who stood in front of him licking her lips.

"Oh, we made sure she would meet her right status, as mudblood. The first to pass in the corridor will enjoy her body"

Harry's rage was so high that the binds flew open, his hair floating eerily, and all the Slytherin girls in the room found themselves pinned to the walls.

"You'll pay for that, Parkinson" Harry hissed menacingly, then he redressed himself and just before leaving he pointed his outstretched hand at them, one by one affecting their sense of decency, so that they would effectively acts as whores.

Then he went to retrieve Hermione, and delete the writing. He carried her in his arms to her room, where he lay her on the bed, then he dressed and relived her.

A quick explanation made her angry, but he assured her that he had already taken care of them.

"Tomorrow this nightmare will end. I'm sorry to have dragged you into this" he said, his head low.

She took his face in her hands. "Harry, you did not drag me in this. I stepped in willingly, and I've stood by you in far more dangerous adventures. I'm not going to leave you, ever" she said, then kissed him good night on the cheek.

He then walked back to his room.

There, not able to sleep, he read again the potions book where he found the potion he attempted to make. He wanted to find out how such a thing had been possible, if there were other cases…and he stepped onto a detail in the basic Love Potion theory, that he had never thought about.

"_Love Potions have no effect whatsoever if someone is already **in love** with the brewer"_

Harry wondered if that was the reason Hermione had never acted strangely, or simply she had far more self control than the other girls.

With that thought, he fell asleep, knowing next day his time with Caroline would end, and not being the least sad about it.

As predicted, once he drank the antidote, the female population of the castle returned to their normal selves, some girls looking dreamily at him like they had always done, most minding their own business.

Caroline, as expected, broke up with him, and he simply shrugged when Ron asked him about it.

"I feel like it was not love, but a simple crush. I start to think I've had my true love in front of him all this time, and never noticed it"

"Hey, mate, I love you deeply, but really, you're not my type" Ron said.

"Ron, I was talking about Hermione!" Harry said, laughing at the suggestion the redhead had made.

Months passed, and Harry found himself engrossed more and more with Hermione, but never found the courage to ask her out.

He would pass entire nights with her in the library, even more than at the start of the year, but never made his move, till the moment of exams came. They both did brilliantly, Ron a bit worse, and now that they were in the past, a last week of relax awaited them.

The night of the last exam, Dumbledore stood up at dinner. "I want to let the seventh years know that in a week, on Graduation Night, a Ball will be held"

Harry grinned. He knew who he wanted to ask, and that would be his chance.

Next morning he knocked softly on her door.

"Come in, Harry" her muffled voice came.

He did, and grinned at her, handing her a bouquet of red roses.

"Hermione, would you like to go to the Ball with me?"

She looked at him in surprise, wondering if she had heard right, but then looking at him and seeing he was serious, she eagerly accepted, nodding, too shocked to talk. He chuckled at her reaction, and retreated to his room, grinning.

Maybe, just maybe, she was really in love with him.

Finally the day of the Ball had come, and Harry dressed in his elegant new dark green robes, and a white shirt. He then knocked on Hermione's room, where she had been locked all afternoon.

She opened, and his jaw menaced to hit the floor.

She was dressed in a pink dress which had spaghetti straps on her shoulders, a bare back and a V-neck exalting her cleavage. As for the rest, it clung to her form perfectly, and her smoothed hair was pulled up in an elegant chignon, leaving her neck bare.

After some moments he shook himself from the daze he was into.

"My, you look absolutely stunning" he said, chivalrously kissing her hand.

"Thanks, Harry" she said, blushing. "You look quite handsome yourself"

So, they headed down to the Great Hall linking arms, and once there sat with Ron, Luna and some other friends, waiting for the results of their exams to be told.

In the end, Hermione and Harry got all top marks, apart for Harry in Potions, where however he did very well, surprising himself and Snape too. Ron got average marks, but was overall satisfied.

Soon later, soft music began to play, and Harry took Hermione's hand.

"Milady, may have I this dance?"

"This, and all the others of the night, milord" she replied, following him to the dance floor. His dancing ability had improved lots since fourth year, and he never stepped on her toes, managing to swirl her around quite effortlessly.

"You're good at this, Mr. Potter" she said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Just with you I'm this good, Ms. Granger" he replied kissing the top of her head. That caused her to raise her head to look at him, thus locking eyes with him.

She felt herself drown in his green pools, as well as he did in her chocolate ones, and slowly they leaned in.

No one knew who started it, but soon their lips met, first in a light contact, then more hardly, till he boldly ran his tongue on her lower lip, asking for entrance.

She eagerly complied, and probed his mouth with her own.

Lost in each other, no one noticed when the music stopped, and they kept swaying on the spot, their kiss deepening even more as he pulled her as close as he could to him.

Soon cheers erupted, and that broke their daze, reminding them they were not alone.

Blushing madly, they left the room, heading for a less crowded and more intimate place, where they resumed their previous activity.

Harry Potter had got his wish. He had found his true love, and love potions did, after all, help.


End file.
